


MOON FISH TELLS

by Mucherv_tree



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, yabuhika - Freeform, やぶひか - Freeform, 薮光 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mucherv_tree/pseuds/Mucherv_tree
Summary: “这次依然是取材是吗？”八乙女把盖在他膝上的绒毯又向里掖了掖，这间屋子还没有装上暖气，只是靠着一台取暖器汲取热度，昨夜里飘了雪在外头薄薄覆上了一层，出生东北部的他对仅如此程度的积雪并不会有过多的幸喜的想法，只是融雪的日子总比下雪来得更冷些。...
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 2





	MOON FISH TELLS

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇为weibo同人企划“赤道雪顶CamP”一月份额，如有兴趣请搜索@赤道雪顶热盒饭  
> Key Word:鲂鱼尾 立报 层出不穷

“这次依然是取材是吗？”八乙女把盖在他膝上的绒毯又向里掖了掖，这间屋子还没有装上暖气，只是靠着一台取暖器汲取热度，昨夜里飘了雪在外头薄薄覆上上一层，出生东北部的他对仅如此程度的积雪并不会有太多的幸喜的想法，只是融雪的日子总比下雪来得更冷些。前些年留下的腿部旧疾总会在冬日重复，明明是连世界都像要一并要沉睡的季节。

为什么不去自己的房间里呢，明明薮宏太也知道自己在冬天不方便多走动，还要拉着自己来这间房间，估计又是他那些撒娇不成得逞而剩余的小把戏。

“薮停下了翻动他桌面上稿纸的动作，转头看向自己的房东。”“光很冷的话就坐来我这边吧。”

“下个月给这间房间装上暖气吧，赶在冬天还没结束前。”八乙女把绒毯上的毛顺翻来覆去地摸了乱，胡乱思考着下个月的收支该如何分配，如果装上了暖气房租也是时候该涨价了，仁慈的房东在这位三流小说家居住的第三年都没有将房租上调，看在他的投稿被杂志社留下的次数历历可数又房间的硬件设施没有太完备的份上。虽然他自己也只是在去年刚给自己的房间安装上暖气，要知道甚至是战后五年，给房子配备暖气依旧是一种奢侈的行为。只是靠着作为退伍军人的补充和开面包店所得，也是要攒上些许时日的。

八乙女抬眼想去看薮是不是还在他的杂纸堆中捞一只可怜巴巴的钢笔，没想到他已坐在对面的硬床板上在笔记上写着什么。

“这次又是问什么呢，关于我的事你了解的已经够多了吧？”八乙女比划着他的笔记本已翻去的页数，少说也有一个指节的厚度。

“嗯...是关于你开这家面包店的初衷。”薮拿着的笔尖渗出黑墨在纸面晕染出一小块，似乎他说出的这句话一般，明显有些多余而无用。

或许这就是我唯一的一位房客执笔数年仍没有走向上坡路的原因吧，八乙女想想就小声笑了出声，随即又用拳头挡去上翘的嘴角故作轻咳。

“其实没有什么很特别的理由，本来是想开一家一家拉面店的，你也知道我对拉面的热衷程度”，八乙女向手心哈了口气，这并没能缓解多少手指的僵冻程度，“一到下雨天和冬天我的腿就太不好走动，就像最近这样，那哪能顾得上拉面店的生意呢？面包屋的话只要前一天准备好等第二天完售就能关闭店，很方便吧？最开始我是这么想的。”

直到薮宏太点了头，他又才继续说下去，“那时候完全没有考虑到亏本啊卖不出去的情况。我想，做面包嘛，不会也可以学得很快，就算那时候我刚开业那时候还因为新店折扣有个几位顾客，后来几个月可以说是完全靠着补助金过日子。”  
“到了第一年冬天情况就难堪了了起来，实在是没办法的情况下我才把这间老旧的房间出租了来赚点补偿。来来去去有过三次租客，但都没租长久，直到第二年的冬天你来了，我还以为为你一定会嫌弃这间房间的。”

“就算我那时候看起来那么穷困潦倒？”薮听着这话笑了起来，眼睛眯得像两条粗绒线，和他稍稍前面挤压得过头却依旧第一眼看着刻薄的身周绝对截然不同。

“只不过那时候你的狼狈倒是和我相像，我可是拖着这条腿来给你开的门。”八乙女又凑近了些取暖器，眼神飘在那页沾上小块墨迹的道林纸上，发现自己倒着看字的能力有所下降，不过他会推脱给薮宏太的字没书写体来得美观。“我当时走得很慢吧，可能一般人都会直接离开了，结果透过猫眼还没有看到有人站在那，我想那这人一定是穷到了一定程度。”

谈起这段薮宏太倒是一扫方才面对的矛盾意，好像他就可以因为一杯热巧克力而选择租下这间房间。

“然后你喝了这杯救命药水，在看了房之后开始和我讨价还价。薮先生，如果下个月顺利装上了暖气，房租可是终于-要上升了哦。那么，祝你写作顺利， “八乙女起身拎起他的毛绒毯，抖了抖顺又抱在怀里，穿着略厚的毛衣却依旧穿着他极为纤细，除了两颚的弧度同刚出烤炉的面包同样惹人喜爱，还能铸造些他曾是个军人的姿态。

以“取材”为缘由的对谈初衷是想拉近自己和房东的距离，薮在八乙女离开后把取暖器放置在离自己座位的斜侧，随意收拢了那一堆杂乱的稿纸。薮一年之中很少去整理他的桌子，或许可能那些那些不拘小节的人说，自己的物品放在何处，哪怕再乱也是清楚的吧，不过偶尔八乙女被邀来他的房间时会逼迫他整理一番。他亲爱的房东在收纳方面确实造诣颇深，多次路过他的房间门口，虽只进去过一次，不得不承认是比自己相同布局的房间来得更整洁。薮有问过他能否在这养一只宠物，被对方笑着用两条理由回绝了，顺带留下了猫咪禁止入内的禁令。

明明月末时为面包店增加做盘点时的他还没那么条理清晰，总得拉上他一起帮着算，在这番否决中倒是果绝的给自己“处刑”。

“薮先生，你需要清楚以下两点。”

“第一，你没有这个闲钱。第二，你的房间...”八乙女歪了歪头，露出一番浅显着的笑容，“或许没有什么小动物愿意把这当作容身之处？”

“但是好在我今天愿意陪你理一下你的...…。你看如何？”薮有些奇怪，过往几次他都只是站在一旁指挥自己如何收纳摆放，但他依然是应下了，没有人会拒绝一份善意，不管对方是否有所目的，他也相信八乙女没有歹心。

在整理过程中，薮翻出了他上上次去交稿缺失的中段剧情，四只廉价钢笔以及过去的几份废稿，薮手中握着一沓已动笔的稿纸，并不是很想直视八乙女，毕竟那次他说好了在交稿后就会用稿费来补上拖欠了两个月的房租，结果却因缺缺这一部分被退稿而空手归来继续将房租拖欠了一个月。看着他突然笑了起来，指了指他的笔记本问可以看一下吗？薮点头，那本关于八乙女的取材记录还没有现在那么多页，采访对象也只是翻了翻看就又放回书叠上。

五年和八乙女对五年前结束的战争的事闭口不提，除了八乙女留下的寒疾是腿在战争中受过伤以外，他们也只是偶尔提到童年生活里捉到的独角仙赢了多少八乙女无心去确认薮宏太到底是不是想以自己为原型创作一个故事，只是好奇他是如何把那么些小事积累得如此之多的页数，如果只是简单想了解自己倒是突然荒诞又过头了起来。甚至之于薮宏太个人来说，还有更多让八乙女觉得稀奇古怪的事，例如他总会在交稿前的那周三带回一条鱼来让他处理，又例如每次饭点都不需要去叫，薮宏太就已经在餐桌前坐好等他从厨房中现身。他是个无法踩入厨房的男人，就算只在一旁角落站着看八乙女准备今天的晚餐，都会被扣上“伴随在这阻碍手阻碍脚还不如上楼写稿”的名头被赶跑，当然只有在他带了一条鱼回来时是个例外。薮通常会靠在一边给八乙女递上刀具和抹布之类的，约定俗成般地展开一些杂谈。偶有对准起鱼薮宏的更喜欢吃肉这一事，本人回答的回答是鱼更价低些这样普通到极致的理由，也惹得八乙女笑得双手狂颤而把鱼肉片了歪。

“光分得清鱼的种类吗？”

“认识的话大概可以，怎么了？”

“没什么，随口一问，光看起来会意外很精明，只是我个人的好奇罢了。”

“你也是够奇怪的...”八乙女斜了眼立在那旁的高瘦男人，处理完鱼肉的手仅在冷水下冲过一遍并不能除去腥味，他甩去了些挂在指尖的水珠，杵着抗拒抵宏太太的腰赶他离开，“没事就赶紧上去吧，等到饭点再出现。不是下周就交稿了吗？”

“薮蒙着八乙女歪着头笑，不拖稿对于他来说确实非常寻常。”光把鱼煮上之后和我谈谈吗，有些需要你来解答的问题......”

为什么不选择在厨房问出口呢，八乙女想，可能是对方还秉持着些仪式感，当然自己也不是个不知好歹的人，并不会把这疑问讲出口。

很奇怪吧，为什么刚才不问能不能吻我？如此问来反倒重叠像是自己在索吻似的，他可不愿这样。

八乙女先前没有试想过他的房客的吻技和床技如何，关于吻技，也能说是意料之中。薮的气息很长，之于三流小说家的水平来说没有那么三流，倒不是他对作家都有如此刻板印象，只是薮宏太平日里的一些行为给他标榜上“不太靠谱”的标签。

温热湿漉的鼻息散散洒在八乙女的脸侧，除了他们两便没有其余的热源，惹得八乙女更贴近了些对方的身子，薮也顺势搂紧光的腰。

“可以做吗？”八乙女闭着眼听到的薮的声音是沉沉的，同往常的清亮不一样，也点点头默许了他用那只冰手贴上自己的后背。

冷得他打了个寒噤，出于本能。

“薮宏太，你不觉得冷吗？”八乙女赤着半身用脚踩了下在床头柜翻找的男人，却换得他一句“这点程度对你来说还好吧”，说得好像对八乙女等得有些不耐烦，索性拽着薮宏太太的衣领拉进半卷裹在自己身上的被包裹，欺负者夺过他手上拿的一罐液体小小摇晃。

“不要这样看着我笑，笑得很像猫。”可爱的，也是你讨厌的，薮宏太暗笑，“刚刚一直没有找到套子，可以直接做吗？”

“或许我没有拒绝的余地。”向下瞟了眼，对方正把自己腰间的配枪丢向一旁的硬麻布沙发，就不怕走火出事吗，八乙女翻了个白眼，无所谓薮宏太会把这当成那个回复。

冬日实在过度冰冷，即使是身体耐寒范围内的温度，对于性事的行进来说还是过低了些。在手掌中比一般情况更磨蹭了时间的润滑液不出所望的没带上温度，被同样寒凉的指尖覆盖上抹进八乙女的股沟，“光，你再放松点。”薮曲着一指向着更深的温软地带，选择性无视身下男人的小声脏话，径直又挤了股润滑在八乙女的椎尾处，眼前只有快进到自产转化的阶段这一项选择。

无所谓有没有薄薄一层乳胶的取代，自带的微度变化总会从一方传向另一方。八乙女勾住腿疼得龇牙咧嘴，旧疾不会得无限缘由，都是这该死的冷天气。，，是这个正操干自己的男人硬要留在他这间没有暖气的破屋子里，要让他在本能的欢愉与入骨的疼痛间沉浮，要他难堪。薮宏太似乎尚未注意到，或者误谬了了他扭曲的五官是情爱事的图腾，还不知好歹凑来啃食八乙女上扬的脖颈，毫不恐惧这弯纤细如瓷器般易碎。一起也难去彰显鲜活人类的丰沛，倒是和外头鼠灰色天际线与半融的积雪更为相符，八乙女想要吻他，想要吻一下这个自己过往敬慕了好几年的家伙，想要吻这个感受不到他此刻疼痛的临时床伴，然后咬他的舌头。

“吻我。”他说。

这个吻会有甜味吗，八乙女胡乱想象。可以冲淡此痛苦吗，在老家时候，生病的孩子是有糖吃的。他就着直觉吻上去，确实如事实的只尝到了对方嘴角留有些咸味和后来些许许血腥，薮也没有因此而发怒，他是聪明人，脑筋自然会转得快。

“很痛吗？”他问。或许聪明人知道，或许聪明人在假装，但无所谓，八乙女只需要一句慰问和对方主动递来的再一次深吻。

俩宏太在后事清理时比方才来得更温柔点，许是被他亲爱的房东忽然咬了一嘴，知道这只猫咪也会挠人吧。他俩没有进行过多对话，期间八乙女只是趴在薮身上懒懒勾住他的肩膀，回答了关于水温是否合适和吹风机有没有很烫，好在他俩都不喜欢湿着头就钻进被窝，不让这迦南之地沾上湿冷。

八乙女蜷着身子睡在靠窗的那侧，他还没睡，方才也是模糊着眼去楼下关了火，鱼也烧烂得模糊，什么都是模糊的，他又模模糊糊看着窗外的雪。看起来是要化光了的样子，在老家的话可能要再连着下几天雪吧，他想在没有暖气的房间一个人躺进被窝要多久才能变暖呢？似乎习惯了被温暖浸绕就想不起如何度过的先前那些寒冷的日子，但愿不久后也会忘记这次情爱中入髓的寒气与疼痛。

“醒着？”薮把八乙女捞近贴上自己，比起八乙女还沾染着凉气的双脚，薮全身暖得更为快些，希望热能够能加速进行。“到点该睡觉了。”他头向后仰了点，抵抗上薮的下颌，本应在亲吻后出现的话题被八乙女一言否决，薮宏太把他搂得更紧了。

“晚安”，他说，吻上翻过身来的恋人的额角，甚至此刻还没有确认关系，那也是迟早的事。

“你的意思是，这是最后一次取材？”八乙女手指一下没一下地扣弄短绒椅子的把手，他这是第二次邀请薮宏太来他的房间，除了几年前领他看了下整个屋子内部构造后的第一次。隔壁那间间隔提前进行了预定的安排，下周就会叫工人来安装上加热，在这期间薮被允许来他这取暖替代，不用再像冬夜里无家可归的瘦弱野狗那样缩在窝里呜呜鸣叫。早就说了，这个男人盘算的小把戏层出不穷。

宏太笑笑，告诉他是的，大概明天就开始动笔。

“你昨晚想说什么？”八乙女直截了当地质问。

“嗯，虽然昨晚晚只有一个疑问，但现在你有两个选择。关于你或关于我？”高瘦的男人站起来，把他屁股下的矮凳搬到八乙女身旁再坐下，握住那只不安分的手。

“嗯...”八乙女顿了几秒，选择了自己。“毕竟主题是关于我的取材嘛。”

“光以前是军人吧？腿伤也是被子弹击中所留，每个月的补充是军队给退役军官的福利，军衔的话...我想想，起码有个中校？”

“不巧，是少将。”八乙女抽出手在薮的横纹毛衣上蹭去被捂出的汗液，“那你呢？你觉得我想知道你的什么，还是说想让我揭发你的一些秘密。”

继对方点了头八乙女接上了当前话题，“月亮鱼尾先生，我想以你的能力不该只拿这么点稿费，还是说需要让房租翻上一番，你才愿意动真格？以前在报纸上的作品可没有如此散漫。”

“竟然从那时候就在关注我了？真是没想到。顺带一提是月亮鱼·尾，不是月亮·鱼尾。”

八乙女没有理会他的纠正，自顾自地继续了他的哭问，“况且以这个名字曾经去哪家报社，你都不会只有这点报酬，为什么？”

“都结束那么久了，不是吗？我想月亮鱼尾只会让人感到惶恐。光也不想回忆起那场战争吧。”

“……死脑筋。”八乙女终究是别过身去，不想将这个话题继续下去。身后这个男人根本不懂发现自己的房客是憧憬几年的侧写师时有多惊喜，他虽是没有表达得那么浅显，以薮的能力不可能看不出。

但薮宏太说的是有理的，一切都已过去。时至今日，只有他瞄准目标扣下扳机时的熟悉的冲力与腿伤的疼痛还提醒着自己战争带来的恐惧。

“薮又拉上八乙女的手，一道在床侧坐下，”窗外哪有什么好看的，这种冷天气没人愿意出门。”

别看外面了，看着我。

八乙女如愿转过头看向他，“我分不太清它和鳊鱼的区别，有时候是会搞错的。”

“往后就不会认错了。”

“如果我没有认出是鲂鱼，会怎样？”

“你认出了，没有如果。”薮凑去轻吻八乙女的嘴角，“月亮鱼说的不会有错。”

“但愿吧，我亲爱的。”

END.


End file.
